Perfect
by GallifreyanSun
Summary: RemusTonks fluff. Mostly sweet. Tonks thinks that Remus is gay, he just turns out to be in love.. little angst. Read and Review


AN: My very first story of one of my favourite Harry Potter-pairings. That took a long while. I love reading about these two. They are just perfect! The story didn't turn out like I wanted to, but it is really nice, I think! Tell me what you think! Revieeeww!

Oh, I do not own these wonderful characters, these are the creations of brilliant JK Rowling! Yeah, you didn't expect that, did ya? No, I can't be a genius full time, sorry

* * *

It was not just the way he looked. Well, it was an advantage of course, but there was more about him. The way he red, the way he was concerned again, when Tonks almost fell over again. The way he woke up, the way he slept, the way he talked, the things he said. It was his whole being that attracted Tonks. He was perfect, but she just didn't know why.

He was really special. But he still wouldn't understand. Not even now, in the difficult times. The war had begun, and the world desperately needed some more love. But he wouldn't admit. Maybe he didn't like her at all. Maybe, it was not her whom he wanted to be with. Maybe there was someone else, some other woman, who was older, and wiser? Maybe, he didn't like women at all. Maybe, Remus was just gay. Well, that would be something. He would be the – Tonks counted on her fingers – fifth gay man she liked. Yes, she had evolved a weird habit of falling for gay men. She had a lot of gay friends, and they where all so kind. They where all her best friends, all the sweetest creatures alive. Except for Remus of course. And Sirius… well, he once was the sweetest creature alive.

Tears filled Tonks's eyes at the thought of her cousin. It was now a year ago. She should've been over him by now, but she just wasn't. She let her tears roll down her cheek and it fell on her leg, while she was sitting next the sink.

Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by the familiar gesture of Remus Lupin. She had been alone in the kitchen of Grimmaldplace 12.

She jumped up, her back to him, so he wouldn't see that she was crying.

"Cup of tea, Remus?" she asked, trying to sound cheerfully, but it didn't sound convincing.

"Yes please," his voice sounded tired and cracked, yet not very old, and quite happy. She continued boiling water and he stared at her back. Her hair was mousy grey was spikey and when he looked at her, he could see she was really tired.

"I liked your pink hair better," he said.

"Me too, but I didn't feel like it today."

"You don't feel like it at all, the last few months, haven't you?"

She smiled a tired smile.

"The world doesn't seem to feel like it too."

"Are you still upset about Sirius?"

She tilled up her head and looked directly at him, across the table. He looked back with piercing eyes and she looked away very fast.

"Sirius wouldn't like it, seeing you like this. Especially not if it was because of him," Remus said in a calm voice. He stood up and walked across the table, and he squatted next to her.

"Don't worry, Nymphadora," he said softly. "It'll be okay. I'm here with you."

At that moment the water boiled and Remus stood up and made tea for both of them. He sat next to her and Tonks cheered up. They talked about just regular stuff, until Tonks popped up the question she had in her mind for about half an hour.

"Are you gay, Remus?"

He blinked at her, and then smiled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're really nice, and friendly, a gentleman. And I'm really nice, and funny, a bit weird sometimes, but that won't be the problem. So, it there's nothing wrong with me, and with you. And we get along fine. Why don't you like me?"

"Tonks, I dó like you. A lot. It's just.. We've been over this a hundred times. I'm too.."

"Oh, don't go bother me with that excuse again. It's lame. You know I don't care, I've told you a thousand times, if it is not more. And I know you won't hurt me. I trust you, Remus. Trust."

She stood up when she was saying this, so did Remus. He was terribly close to her. She knew what he was doing. When he was nervous, he had a weird habit of moving closing to someone. So that they could hear him talk or something.

"It is just not.. right, for us. We shouldn't be together. You can not convince me."

"You don't know me good enough for that, Lupin," Tonks said cheekily and before she knew what she was doing she stood on the top of her toes and she kissed him on his mouth. She could feel him holding his breath. Tonks just stood there, knowing he couldn't resist. And he kissed her back. Very softly, barely touching her lips, he whispered something: "Nymphadora, we shouldn't.. this is just not.."

"Right?" She suddenly pulled back. "This felt more right than anything I have ever done! It even felt more right than going to Hogwarts! And you bloody know that!"

Remus just stared at her.

"Nymphadora.."

"And STOP calling me that."

She pounded but now she knew it. He was perfect. It was the way he said her name. Just her name became a diamond when it rolled of his tongue. And they both couldn't resist anymore.

Nymphadora jumped up and clammed her legs around his waist, while Remus was holding her, and they kissed furiously.

Molly, who was walking to the kitchen, half-opened the door and saw the scene. Finally, they finally admit.

* * *

I'm develloping that habit too, that Tonks has. I tell you; It is not nice! Really anoying, if I tell you.. so everytime you see a nice boy (or girl) ask if they are gay first. I'm really going to do that 


End file.
